


Breaking The Giant

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying, Duct Tape, Face Slapping, Gags, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Seth hears breaths right behind him, slow and heavy, and feels a knife to his throat.
Relationships: Casey Frey/Seth Everman
Kudos: 6





	Breaking The Giant

**Author's Note:**

> A smelly, hairy, stoner and shaggy-looking dude with crazy eyes fucking a giant swedish bald dude sounds hot AF, so... Whatever, this is fiction. Sadly.

“Don’t say a word.” Casey snarls in Seth’s ear, tightens his grip before releasing, letting the giant bald man breathe a bit. His hand trails down Seth’s shaking body. Stops just shy of his cock, thumb sitting on the rim of Seth’s pants; teasing.

Seth still finds it difficult to breathe, even though Casey’s hand has left him. This whole feeling. This whole situation. The suffocating air surrounding them. Casey’s slim body pressing up against his broad back, a slight erection already being felt. Seth might lose himself any second.

He was about to say something, he didn’t know exactly what but he had felt his lips parting, wanting to say something, until he sees Casey’s other hand come around.

Fuck.

Seth gasps a bit as he casts his eyes down. His chest clenches. A shiny surface glimmers into his soul – the sharpest knife he has ever seen before. In Casey’s steady hand, the blade is being brought to a mere inch away from Seth’s throat. He can hear his heart thrumming loud in his chaotic head.

“Shhh… You move, you speak – I’ll kill you, you fucking Sasquatch...” Casey smiles madly, eyes almost popping out of their sockets. He grinds his hip a little and feels Seth’s enormous body shudder. “Bedroom. Walk.”

Seth takes slow and steady steps, feeling Casey’s feet follow straight behind him, and stands still when they reach the room, the knife still threatening to slit his throat if he steps out of line.

“Don’t you dare try to run away from me, you fucking piece of Swedish shit. You’ll only hurt yourself.” Casey salivates, and then circles around to stand in front of Seth, his forehead only reaching the other man´s chest. Seeing trembling orbs avert his gaze, fragile tears are dangling from the corners of those eyes, and that makes Casey happy. The gentle bald giant is broken, by him. He smirks, grabs Seth’s black shirt and cuts open the thin fabric, exposing quite a lot of pale skin. Smirks again when Seth tries to curl his back away from the blade.

“Please…” Seth whispers through his clumped throat, not wanting to cry.

Casey fumbles open Seth’s jeans with one hand and forces it down, the knife going back up to Seth’s bobbing adam’s apple, just to make sure that he didn’t lose his mind yet.

The shorter man licks his lips as he nods his approval. His grip on the knife handle tightens as he trails the pointy tip down Seth’s neck, down a broad chest, down the middle of the cute abdomen, and Casey finally stretches a side of the briefs to slice it open and let it fall to the floor. He doesn’t miss Seth’s satisfying gasp when the blade cuts through the material.

“I–.” Seth opens his mouth but is immediately cut off by a rough push from Casey’s hand, making the giant stumble back on the floor with a loud thud, tears being triggered.

“I don’t want to hear a single word from you, faggot...” Casey crouches down, imitating the crazy-stoner-guy deep voice tone he uses in his videos, and he slaps Seth across the big face. A pale cheek lights up red almost instantly, and Seth squirms until the knife comes back up. It doesn’t seem to leave his throat for more than ten seconds. “On your knees. Now.” He adds with very open crazy eyes, and that comical tone.

“Don’t do this. Please… Please, let me go. Save me.” Thick tears stream down Seth’s red cheeks, eyes trembling and begging, a leaking tiny cock also begging, as he lifts himself up onto his knees. The rough carpet digs into his skin, already grazing it when he shuffles a bit further away from Casey. “I’m sorry. Please…”

“I thought I told you to keep QUIET!” Casey yells and closes the gap and slaps the same cheek again, way harder this time. A sob chokes out of Seth. Casey’s determined to silence it, or rather, make him cry more but muffle it.

He picks up Seth’s briefs from the floor and shoves it into his mouth until he gags. “No one can save you, giant faggot. Who would want to save you?” Casey’s smirk sends a violent shiver down Seth’s spine as he reaches for a roll of duct tape from the drawers. There’s an unmistakable glint of gold in Casey’s eyes. Even brighter when the thick tape is secured over Seth's worthless mouth, keeping the musky briefs inside, and then wrapping around struggling wrists that try to break away.

“Stop struggling. I have no sympathy for a Swedish slut like you...”

Casey puts the knife down on the bed for a second to take off his pants. He keeps both eyes on the kneeling boy, watching him tremor in fear. Dashing eyes also twinkle as Casey’s incredibly large, engorged dick is on display in front of him, veins pumping across the hairy shaft, and pre-cum oozing from the fat head covered in smelly dick cheese.

Throwing off all his clothes to the side of the room, Casey grabs Seth’s bald head to pull him up to his feet and brings the knife back. “I don’t care whether you want this or not, boy... You’re gonna fucking TAKE IT!” Casey growls as a rough hand reaches down to cup Seth’s balls. He gets a muffled scream out when he yanks on them, again and again and again. Watching Seth try hard not to move so he doesn’t get cut, Casey wants to bite him, and kick him, and punch him, and spit on him so bad. But he also wants to hurt his throat more. A lot more.

He wants to have pig sex with this giant.

With every touch of Casey, tears decorate those red cheeks further. Beautiful.

Seth, through his tear-blurred vision, catches a timid glimpse of Casey’s lethal eyes. They almost burn him, until a hand grabs his big shoulder and shoves him down hard to the bed so that he’s bent over the edge, feet still clinging onto the carpet.

Casey can hear Seth crying, muffled wails being let out through the briefs and duct tape. It shoots a smile across his face. He tosses the knife next to him and lubes up his slender fingers before slowly pushing one inside Seth’s virgin pink hole; hungry, smelly, desperate, sweaty...

Seth squirms for a bit then relaxes. That isn’t good enough.

Another digit is inserted before he’s ready for it, then a third. Seth moans in pain and surprise, asking for mercy in Swedish, clawing at the bed sheets, still struggling against the tape binding his wrists.

Clever fingers occasionally crook, tickling the sensitive place but not giving it enough pressure for Seth to enjoy. It makes a fierce shiver dart through from his head to his toes, forcing him to sigh when those fingers leave him.

Casey aligns his hairy dick to the hungry entrance again, strokes himself while covering his shaft in lube.

“You don’t deserve a condom, giant.” Casey sneers as he thrusts his hips forward and into Seth’s bigger frame, splitting him apart… Almost like a crazy squirrel fucking Big Foot. A bald Big Foot. He doesn’t give the other man any time to adjust. He goes at it at his own pace, gradually escalating in speed and power, hammering in and out, moaning like a mad man while rolling his eyes, and letting the saliva coming from his mouth to fall over Seth’s tiny erection.

Seth lets out a scream of pain at the stretch, at the force that he almost finds unbearable. His face is red, eyes are wide open as his mouth screams in agony. Even more tears overflow like a waterfall on his cheeks; and his pathetic Swedish cock is in too much pain. It needs attention right at this instant.

But his needs come second.

A low grunt of exertion escapes from Casey’s mouth, rhythmic and exciting, so satisfying and hot. Seth has to bite down on the briefs in his mouth – which is now drenched with his own saliva – to keep a hold of himself that he has probably already lost half of. Right now, he’s just a fuckhole for Casey; a worthless piece of a toy that has no say in absolutely anything.

“This is where you belong, bitch. You’re MINE!” Casey grits his teeth as he rubs his hands on Seth’s bald head, spreading his sweat, and occasionally slapping his face between crazy stoner moans, scoffing at the timid whimper that Seth voices.

Hitting all the right areas with Casey’s monstrous skinny-boy cock, Seth is dangerously close, but he’ll never let that happen. Never…

Everywhere aches – his face, his back, his ass, his hole, his insides. Everywhere. The smell of weed and burps coming from Casey’s mouth are too much…

Casey suddenly speeds up, moaning and whimpering loudly like an animal. Shuddering and almost screaming in pleasure as he starts punching Seth’s stomach with his fist. Not ashamed at all. The thrusts come in harder – more force than Casey was ever aware he could wield. The grunts become louder and finally, Casey digs himself in deep and releases thick streaks with a hoarse cry. Seth feels the warm liquid fill him up. He’s also a bit disappointed when Casey pulls out and lets go. He misses it already.

Seth believes that it’s the end, until Casey flips him over and consumes the tiny, boy-sized cock in his mouth without a single break of hesitation. The perfect tongue moulds to the bottom of his hardness as a shaggy head bobs. It doesn’t take much for Seth to topple over the edge. He has already been on edge for the longest time and with Casey’s talented, beautiful stoner mouth working its magic, Seth has no chance of holding onto it any further.

The bald giant voices a raspy cry and shoots down Casey’s throat, watching him swallow every drop.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that on that.


End file.
